This Is It, Forever
by Sufjan Tweedy
Summary: Cuando 2 personas están solas, inevitablemente se encontrarán para no volver a estar solo nuevamente.
1. Six Days At The Bottom Of The Ocean

en esta ocasión, escribo en español porque este fan fic tiene un lenguaje más complejo, digamos... si alguien me ayuda a traducir, se agradecería, el título y subtítulos están en inglés porque son nombres de canciones, de hecho los subtítulos y los capítulos no tienen relación

In this occasion, I write in Spanish because this fan fic has a more complex language, let's say... if someone helps me to translate, it would be been grateful, title and subtitles are in English because are songs names, actually subtitles and chapters don't have relation

* * *

**  
This Is It, Forever**

**0. Preludio/introducción. Soledad, la barrera impenetrable**

Dicen que cuando 2 personas se necesitan tanto es justo y necesario que esas 2 personas, tan únicas la una para la otra, estén juntas, para siempre.

Luego hay cosas, cosas que impiden que esos 2 seres se pertenezcan. Es difícil luchar contra esas cosas, a veces parece imposible, diferencias abismales, distancias que dan medio ser recorridas, cosas evidentes, otras que se descubren con el tiempo, pero si ambos, con todo ese poder que juntos crean, luchan hasta derribar barreras, es posible deshacerse de esas cosas. Qué tan difícil es cuando uno de los 2 o ambos se rehúsan a luchar contra esos obstáculos? Simplemente por algo tal vez más fuerte como lo que se siente por aquella persona única, tan fuerte que sobrecoge: miedo.

Te has sentido tan solo que cuando encuentras a alguien igualmente solo parece que has encontrado a tu alma gemela? Pero cuántas probabilidades hay de que esa persona en realidad lo sea? Ese es el mayor temor, fallar, lastimar, y peor aún, ser lastimado.

Pero también existe el otro lado de la moneda, que esa persona sí sea la indicada para ti, que ambos sean lo que uno busca eternamente, la felicidad.

Es tramposo, porque estás en soledad y esa otra persona está en soledad, entonces, ambos, inevitablemente se encontrarán y harán menos abrumadores, asfixiantes y terriblemente tristes los días, ya no importa si es tu alma gemela, lo que importa es que no estás solo, nunca más, eso quieres creer, créelo mientras eso dura, y después vendrá la parte de los reproches, los gritos y los golpes, lastimar y ser lastimado, peor, sin darse cuenta.

Estás solo nuevamente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**1. Six Days At The Bottom Of The Ocean**

A veces, alguien necesita algo con tanta urgencia que no lo quiere aceptar... eso dicen. También dicen que las mejores obras, de los más grandes artistas, nacieron por un sentimiento tan enorme y abstracto, tan horrible y atroz que nosotros, simples mortales, llamamos tristeza.

Esa tarde de verano especialmente cálida Diana o Wonder Woman como otros preferían llamarla, estaba en la tierra, quería tomarse un día libre, vestían prendas de civil, cómodas y que la hicieran pasar inadvertida. Eso quería, tranquilidad. El sol era intenso, así que entró a una pequeña y acogedora, pero fresca, cafetería, para cubrirse del sol y para tomar algo, moka frío, la haría olvidar un poco el infierno que a fuera se sentía, aunque ese sol brillante como nunca la hacía recordar su viejo hogar, la Isla Paraíso.

Ya no podía ir más a su hogar, hasta ese momento ese hecho tomó sentido, es decir, lo sabía y estaba consciente de ello, pero en el momento que sucedió lo aceptó, incluso lo aceptó con facilidad, pero ese día caluroso ella se dio cuenta que estaba lejos de casa, con un montón de desconocidos y que no podía regresar a la tierra que la vio nacer. Diana frunció el seño mientras esos pensamientos cruzaban su cabeza.

Después de ese breve momento de reflexiones dolorosas pero reales, Diana decidió dar un paseo antes de regresar a la Atalaya al barullo de siempre. Apreciaba a sus compañeros, incluso los quería, pero a veces se sentía harta del constante ajetreo que en la torre se vivía.

Caminó sin rumbo y con la mente en blanco, pues después de darse cuenta de su terrible realidad decidió que ya no quería pensar por un rato.

Entonces vio algo, un montón de reporteros rodeaban la entrada de un gran y alto edificio, al parecer de oficinas, se acercó, con un poco de suerte encontraría a Clark ahí. No lo encontró, pero encontró a alguien más.

Era la inauguración de alguna de tantas áreas que Wayne Enterprises cubre en su emporio. Estaba el presidente, dueño y playboy Bruce Wayne, tratando de manejar a la prensa, entre preguntas sobre negocios y las siempre odiosas preguntas personales, él trataba de responder con amabilidad. Diana lo miraba al margen de todo eso, un poco sorprendida, aunque no sabía por qué, ya sabía que eso era común para él. Incluso a esa distancia ella podía ver el azul de sus ojos.

Él, entre todos los reporteros logró verla, parada a distancia. Ella sonrió y lo saludó con la mano, él no pudo corresponder el saludo, pero sí la sonrisa. Él caminaba hacía su auto listo para irse. Incluso a esa distancia él pudo ver el azul de sus ojos.

Diana regresó a la Atalaya, se puso su acostumbrado traje y esperaba a que la tierra se metiera en problemas. No tardaría mucho. También Batman regresó después de haber tenido un día muy ocupado como Bruce Wayne.

Diana estaba en compañía de J'onn y Flash, ella miraba a J'onn con la mirada ensombrecida, sabía que muy probablemente J'onn estaba al tanto de todo lo que ella había estado pensando últimamente, después de todo, J'onn posiblemente se sentía igual, huérfano de una raza, casi como ella.

Flash es ingenuo, pero en su ingenuidad, un poder humano que Diana se sentía incapaz de poseer por no ser humana, él sabía que algo pasaba con la bella Princesa, es que no fue sólo ese día, ella había estado distraída y distante últimamente. J'onn no lo sabía, al contrario de lo que Diana creía, J'onn prefería no ingresar en la mente de sus compañeros a menos que fuera necesario, y mucho menos cuando estaban en ese estado de ánimo. Es algo muy personal, el marciano creía.

"Quieres salir esta noche?" Flash invitó a Diana, quería animarla, aunque en Flash no estaba muy claro el hecho de que en Diana pasaba algo, lo dijo impulsivamente.

"No, gracias" Diana fue amable, su tono de voz fue calmo y suave.

Flash arqueó un extremo de sus labios, no era una sonrisa, era un síntoma de decepción.

"Está bien Princesa" finalmente Flash dijo, resignado.

Flash se retiró. J'onn se quedó charlando con Diana, aunque hablaron de cosas triviales. J'onn es inteligente, no se necesita tener la capacidad de leer mentes para darse cuenta que Diana estaba pasando por un momento difícil, era una desterrada de su tierra, estaba en un mundo ajeno a ella... J'onn podía comprender esos 2 motivos, él sabía como sobrellevarlos, pero el último motivo era el más difícil de descifrar y sobrellevar, esa extraña relación que ella tenía con Batman, una relación extraña que día con día se hacía más extraña en lugar de mejorar.

Finalmente J'onn tuvo que atender un llamado, era un caso menor, Diana se quedó sola en aquella habitación, enorme, o al menos, ella la sintió gigante. Observaba por la ventana la tierra, aquello que ellos salvaban constantemente, reflejando la luz el sol parecía una gran masa de luz azul, que a su vez proyectaba una gran sombra por todo el cuarto, la sombra de Diana.

Él no pudo evitarlo, iba pasando y la miró ahí, en soledad, con los brazos cruzados, con la mirada fija en la tierra, con un sentimiento que él conocía bien.

"Princesa" él pronunció, fue un acto llevado por la necesidad, la simple necesidad de pronunciar esa palabra.

Ella volteó y lo observó, o al meno trató de hacerlo, pues la figura del Caballero Oscuro se perdía entre la oscuridad de la habitación. Él dio un paso, su figura, entonces, se veía por completo, y así, ambos se miraron fijamente por breves segundos, algunos segundos que duraron algunos años atrás, desde que se conocieron. Por qué? Porque ahora él sentía que ella era igual a él, al menos en ese instante.

En la habitación se dibujaban ambos cuerpos separados, mirándose, de fondo el espacio y la tierra, y en ese instante 2 personas solas se hicieron compañía.

"Bruce..." ella suspiró.

"Por qué no te acercaste hoy?" él preguntó, fue una pregunta inesperada incluso para ella.

"Estabas muy ocupado o te veías muy ocupado" ella se sentó en un sillón (o algo parecido) que estaba en la habitación.

"Estaba ocupado, tienes razón" Batman se quedó de pie.

Siguieron charlando, él lo sabía, incluso mejor que J'onn, porque él estaba en la misma situación que ella, con ese mismo nudo en la garganta, con esa misma deprecación.

Sonríe. Ya no estarás tan solo.

_...continuará_


	2. Glittering Blackness

**2. Glittering Blackness**

Entonces, cuando encuentras a alguien en tu misma condición, quieres creer que esa persona estará ahí para siempre. Lo quieres creer con tanta fuerza que pierde el sentido. Por qué esa persona te esperará para siempre? Si no ofreces nada.

Batman y Wonder Woman, Bruce y Diana no notaron que el tiempo se escapa rápido, que es un aliado poco confiable, no me refiero a esa charla que mantenían, sino en general, cuando menos lo notaron ambos albergaron algo. Algo nuevo para ella, algo peligroso para él.

Seguían platicando, por un instante ambos se sintieron libres de la tediosa carga de salvar a la tierra.

"Tu debes de saberlo, sentirse así..." Diana no había hablado con nadie al respecto hasta ese momento.

"No sé, tal vez ya me acostumbré"

"Cómo acostumbrarse a algo tan..." Diana ni siquiera encontró la palabra adecuada que describiera su sentimiento.

"Difícil de describir" él completó la frase, con un remate atinado.

"Exacto"

Él no prestó la importancia necesaria, hasta que la miró con detenimiento, su ojos azules hundidos y perdidos en medio de sombras. Entonces él se recordó, sus propios ojos azules hundidos y perdidos en medio de sombras.

Ella actuó al modo de Flash, impulsivamente, entonces, se puso de pie y abrazó a Batman, no de un modo que a él le hubiera gustado, porque cuando sus cuerpos se juntaron él pudo sentir lo que ella sentía. Él la rodeó con sus brazos, trató de reconfortarla, pero cómo hacerlo cuando él sentía eso y lo había sentido durante más tiempo?

Ambos sólo necesitaban una cosa en ese instante, alguien que les hiciera compañía, y precisamente se estaban haciendo compañía en ese instante.

"Princesa, no soy el más indicado para decir esto... pero no te preocupes, todo pasará" él dijo y la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

"Es que estoy cansada... me gusta estar con ustedes, me gusta estar contigo, pero aun así me siento sola" ella trató de evitar el llanto.

"A nosotros también nos gusta tu compañía, tu ayuda..." él la tomaba como si se tratase de algo tan frágil que pudiera romperse. "La soledad no es mala necesariamente, yo trabajo en y con ella"

No pudieron terminar su conversación, J'onn los llamó, se les necesitaba para una misión, fueron con Flash a la tierra, a Gotham City.

Wonder Woman en ese estado era peligrosa si se enojaba, quien quiera que fuera el que ocasionaba disturbios en Gotham debía tener cuidado.

Y así fue, luchaban contra robots, no sabían quien los había enviado pero debían detenerlos. El inicio fue difícil, Diana estaba muy distraída, pero gran obra del azar, ella se encontraba rodeada por un par de esos robots, Flash tenía sus propios problemas, Batman fue al rescate de inmediato, al estarla salvando un tercer robot llegó y lo lanzó con fuerza contra el suelo, con tanta fuerza que el Caballero Oscuro ya no pudo ponerse de pie. Diana miró todo aquello, fue una motivación poderosa, los robots no tuvieron oportunidad.

Cuando Flash y Wonder Woman acabaron, corrieron rápido a ver a Batman.

"Bruce, háblame" ella tomó su cuerpo, lo levantó para ver su rostro. Él abrió los ojos.

"Cómo estás?" Flash preguntó.

"He estado mejor" Batman respondió, estaba débil, notablemente herido. "Llévenme a la mansión" el pidió. Flash y Wonder Woman no se opusieron.

Después de eso volvió a perder el conocimiento, Diana y Wally siguieron sus indicaciones y lo llevaron con Alfred.

"Estará bien" Alfred le dijo a los 2 compañeros de su amo "gracias por traerlo"

Los 2 superhéroes regresaron a la Atalaya, a dar su informe.

"Ve a verlo, sé que estás preocupada" J'onn tocó el hombro de Diana con amabilidad y comprensión. Ella sonrió y se marchó.

"Al amo Bruce le alegrará su visita" Alfred guiaba a Diana hacia la habitación de Bruce, "se ha recuperado con facilidad"

"Gracias Alfred" Diana contestó con amabilidad, en Alfred ella veía un soporte incalculable con respecto a todo lo que Batman significa y por ende, una persona importantísima para Bruce.

Diana ingresó a la habitación "está oscuro, por qué me sorprendo?" ella pensó al dar el primer paso dentro. Cuando lo notó, Alfred se había ido "se mueve igual que Bruce" pensó.

Bruce estaba dormido, por primera vez ella lo vio como alguien indefenso, ahí, descansando. Sonrió y se sentó en el filo de la cama, tomó la mano de Bruce con suavidad. Poco después él apretó la mano de Diana y abrió los ojos.

"Hace cuanto que estás ahí?" él preguntó.

"Acabo de llegar... cómo te sientes?" ella se negaba a soltar su mano, y de hecho él no la apartaba.

"Mejor, gracias... ya no terminamos nuestra conversación de hoy" él respondió, aun se notaba débil.

"Ya habrá momento"

"Sí, ahora"

Ella miró el suelo, tratando de evitar su mirada, aunque inevitablemente él logró encontrarla.

"Diana, tal vez hace mucho olvidé como te sientes porque me acostumbré, pero lo sentí... perder algo importante es la historia de mi vida, nuestras historias son diferentes, lo sé, pero aun así quiero entender..." él comenzó la charla, Diana lo miraba en silencio, atenta.

"Cómo llenaste ese hueco?" ella preguntó, esa era su principal inquietud.

"Nunca lo hice, es imposible, después de un tiempo dejé de tratar, es decir, nada nunca llenará ese hueco, me di cuenta que es estúpido tratar de hacerlo, porque ese hueco ahí se quedará y mientras más trates más te lastimará, es mejor dejarlo como está, como un hueco horrible que nunca lograré llenar pero que está ahí y no se puede luchar contra eso, no se puede llenar con nada, que ahí se quedará, como una cicatriz" él trató de explicarle a Diana como sobrellevar algo tan fuerte, ella trató de entender, no conocía los detalles detrás de la historia de Bruce, pero al escucharlo hablar notó que aun le dolía, que nunca dejaría de dolerle, ese dolor por la pérdida es el hueco al que se refería y el hueco que ella sentía.

"Entonces?" ella miró a Bruce, seguía en busca de una respuesta.

"Entonces nada, nada es un concepto infinito y nada queda por hacer" él dijo con cierta melancolía en sus palabras. "Sentirse solo es como el concepto de la nada, infinito"

"Tienes a Alfred... a Dick, a Tim!" ella replicó "no estás solo" después dijo, indicando de manera obvia para ambos que ella estaba ahí para él.

"Oh, sí, y no digo que sean sólo de esas personas que te rodean pero no significan nada, estaría mintiendo... y aun así ese hueco sigue ahí, me entiendes Princesa? Esas personas están ahí para hacerte olvidar ese hueco, no para llenarlo" él respiró hondo "no es como si quisiera que ese hueco no fuese llenado, lo deseo como desde aquel día... o más, pero a veces pienso de forma más real y sin ese hueco yo ni siquiera sería Batman... no digo que disfruto de mi dolor, quién lo haría? Sino que los sucesos que acontecen en las vidas de las personas son por algo, para algo"

"Quisiera pensar como tú" ella lo observó, ocultando su sorpresa, que él, Bruce, Batman le estuviera hablando de todo eso.

"En realidad, yo me atormento noche y día pensando y culpándome, pero en este momento tú no necesitas saber eso, tú necesitas escuchar palabras que te reconforten" él sonrió, ella sonrió.

Ella se recostó sobre su pecho, él la abrazó. "Gracias" ella le dijo en medio de un susurro doloroso y quedo.

Desde esa tarde y las que siguieron, Diana iba a la mansión Wayne a ver a Bruce, quien se recuperaba satisfactoriamente.

Ya no estás solo.

_ ...continuará_


	3. You Hand In Mine

**3. You Hand In Mine**

De todos modos, cuando crees haber encontrado a esa persona tan única como tú te da miedo perderla, como has perdido en incontables ocasiones, es comprensiblemente humano (o amazona), pero es tanta tu necesidad que prefieres vivir pocos y fugaces momentos así y después vivir en el dolor incrementado, que vivir toda la vida con la incertidumbre, pero después de todo, si esa persona es eso que buscas, no se quedará ahí para siempre? Eso nos han hecho creer.

El verano seguía azotando el hemisferio norte de la tierra. Bruce estaba recuperado de sus heridas físicas, nunca lograría recuperarse de las heridas del pasado que marcan el alma.

Diana seguía realizando sus visitas a la mansión Wayne a pesar de que Bruce había regresado a operar como Batman, su ausencia fue breve. Alfred se alegraba con las visitas de Diana, su amo, Bruce, interesado en algo más que el trabajo lo hacía feliz.

Es uno de esos momentos tan perfectos que ofrece la vida que quisieras que nunca acabara. Dos casi desconocidos haciéndose compañía en sus situaciones tan extrañamente similares. Seguían siendo desconocidos, sobre todo Bruce para Diana, qué sabía ella sobre él, y aun así, eso no importaba.

Los 2, tan parecidos ahora, platicaban por horas en la sala de la mansión Wayne, para hacer menos tristes los días, sólo para eso. Era obvio el sentimiento que ambos compartían, pero ninguno de los 2 estaba dispuesto a la soledad nuevamente, preferían hacerse compañía como amigos. Era mejor.

No es que ellos no se sintieran acompañados cuando estaban en la Atalaya, con Superman y todos ellos, pero su mente y sus necesidades eran diferentes, mucho más complejas, por ende, ambos, con esas necesidades se complementaban, ninguno de los 2 llenaba el hueco del otro, pero Bruce ya lo había dicho, nada nunca lo hará, sin embargo, cuando estaban juntos dejaban de sentir, por breves instantes, ese hueco, no era precisamente felicidad, pero al menos, era lo más cercano que ambos habían sentido desde hace mucho tiempo.

Era lógico que en sus conversaciones casi diarias, ellos tocaran el tema de su enredada situación sentimental. Hablar de tiempo con una amazona es como hablar de universo con Dios.

"He espado por tanto tiempo Bruce" Diana le decía, él pedía tiempo para pensar las cosas respecto a ellos 2.

"Princesa, el tiempo para ti es diferente que para mi... el tiempo es un concepto con significados distantes entre tú y yo" él le explicó, recordando otra la las muchas cualidades de Diana como amazona, pero en ese momento ella no quería recordar eso, es decir, todo lo que ella conoce ahora morirá con el tiempo y con eso, su vida actual.

Diana miró con tristeza a Bruce, últimamente ambos se miraban sólo de ese modo. Dolía.

Para ablandar el dolor, cosa imposible pero ellos querían creerlo, ambos daban paseos por la ciudad, ella vestida de civil pasaba inadvertida. La ciudad era un buen lugar... gris, triste, desolado, ajeno, cada persona en sus propios asuntos.

No estaban saliendo como pareja, no, sino se hacían compañía como amigos.

Él caminaba con las manos en sus bolsillos, ella a su lado, a veces sujetada de su brazo.

"Ven" él sonrió y la tomó de la mano, la ciudad estaba en medio de la noche, pero las luces de neón parecían sueños rotos iluminando a la urbe.

"A dónde me llevas?" ella preguntó mientras ambos corrían entre los autos.

Entonces llegaron a un edificio dónde había una pantalla de televisión gigante, pasaban muchas cosas, anuncios, noticias, cualquier cosa.

"Qué quieres que vea?" ella preguntó, intrigada aun.

"Espera, ya saldrá" él miraba la televisión.

Y sí, entre un comercial de refresco y uno ropa apareció una imagen de la Liga de la Justicia, a modo de agradecimiento "nos han salvado por años" la televisión anunciaba.

"No estás tú" Diana miraba el televisor.

"Soy un mito urbano" Bruce la miró y sonrió.

Contemplaron la televisión por unos minutos más. "Te ves hermosa en pantalla" Bruce dijo, ambos seguían tomados de la mano, en la acera frente al televisor, junto a un semáforo, a 1 paso del cruce peatonal, mientras los autos no detenían su marcha por las calles y avenidas de Gotham.

Parecía que esa era la última noche sobre la tierra, caminaron durante horas por la ciudad, visitaron clubes, observaron cada detalle de Gotham. Ninguno de los 2 estaba dispuesto a despedirse, ninguno lo quería. Ser de nuevo sólo Bruce y Diana, al despedirse ella regresaría a la Atalaya y con eso, regresaría a ser Wonder Woman. Pero era inevitable su regreso, no importaba por ahora, al otro día iría a la mansión Wayne.

No quería romper la rutina, rutina que se limitaba a ir a la mansión Wayne, el resto siempre era sorpresa. Así que al día siguiente fue, Alfred la recibió como siempre y charló con Bruce como siempre.

Era un bello piso alfombrado, Bruce sentía en sus pies desnudos el peluche de la alfombra, por alguna razón no tenía zapatos, se levantó para traer personalmente una bebida para la bella Princesa, de regreso, en el filoso borde de la pared golpeó torpemente su pie en el dedo pequeño, es un terrible dolor.

"Maldición!" él exclamó y dejó el vaso en la mesa, se sentó para observar su pie.

"Estás bien?" Diana preguntó tratando de observar la herida.

"Creo que está roto" él dijo tocando el pequeño dedo y quejándose.

"Te debe ver un médico" Diana le dijo, era lógico.

"Alfred es un buen médico"

"Señor, como le he dicho en incontables ocasiones..." Alfred ingresó a la habitación "no puedo atender heridas de esa índole, huesos rotos o hemorragias internas"

"Está bien" Bruce dijo "iremos a un hospital"

Bruce y Diana fueron al hospital de Gotham, un edificio iluminado por luz azul, Bruce llevaba sandalias al no soportar en su pie un zapato, y notaron que en el transcurso de la mansión al hospital el dedo comenzó a ponerse desagradablemente negro.

"Bonito, he?" Bruce entraba ayudado por Diana y con su mirada señalaba su pie.

"Te duele?"

"He sentido dolores peores" él sonrió.

En la entrada había sillas de ruedas para los pacientes graves. Diana tomó una, "siéntate" ordenó.

"Vamos! Puedo caminar yo solo" Bruce se negó por supuesto.

"Recibamos el servició completo" ella sonrió y él accedió a sentarse.

Diana manejaba la silla a toda velocidad. "Con calma!" Bruce venía venir la pared pero sintió como Diana frenó y él, gracias a la inercia, se balanceó hacía adelante y se dio y leve golpe en la cabeza.

"Perdón" Diana se rió.

"Me va a salir un hematoma" él dijo mientras frotaba su cabeza.

Diana esperó mientras un médico revisaba a Bruce, obviamente no era nada grave y obviamente Alfred pudo atenderlo fácilmente. Era sólo otro momento para que ambos salieran juntos nuevamente.

Bruce salió del consultorio, con el pie enyesado y cojeando levemente.

"Tonto" Diana dijo al verlo, con una sonrisa que Bruce hace mucho no veía en ella... ni en nadie.

Nunca más volverás a estar solo.

_...continuará_


	4. The Moon Is Down

decidí subir toda la historia hoy considerando que ya está terminada y sigo buscando alguien que me ayude a traducir.

I'm still looking for someone nice that wanna help me to translate

* * *

**4. The Moon Is Down (El último paisaje)**

Tal vez finalmente puedas sentirte feliz, un sentimiento que pensaste nunca sentirías nuevamente. Compartes esos momentos que, sin esa persona, hubieran sido tan sólo un montón de cosas que suceden, sin sentido, sin sabor. Compartes detalles, detalles especialmente elaborados para ambos y por ambos, que serán recordados sólo por ustedes 2, como un secreto bien guardado. Compartes anécdotas, en donde reíste y por primera vez en tu vida, antes carente de algo que no lograbas descifrar, abriste tu corazón y mente a una persona que de igual modo abrió su corazón y su mente, y se dieron cuenta, ambos son tan parecidos que, gracias a la justicia imperante en el universo, deben estar juntos para siempre.

Diana estaba notablemente mejor, J'onn lo notó de inmediato, en batalla ya no estaba distraída. Lo que no sabía el marciano era por qué y mantenía su política de no ingresar en la mente de sus compañeros a menos que fuera necesario.

Flash también notó la mejoría de Diana, Flash es un chico listo pese a lo que todos pudieran creer.

En la Atalaya, Flash y Diana conversaban, él pensó en el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que hablaron la ultima vez de ese modo.

"Cómo te sientes Princesa?" Flash sonreía como siempre acostumbraba sonreír.

"Bien, creo" Diana respondió con el tono de voz que a Flash le gustaba, ese tono vivaz.

"Tan bien como para salir esta noche?" Flash gustaba de compartir con sus compañeros fuera de la Atalaya, como Wally.

"Gracias Flash" Diana acarició el rostro del joven superhéroe "pero tengo planes" sonrió.

"Con el murciélago, uh?" Flash sonrió.

"Algo así..." su respuesta tan abierta era un obvio 'sí'

Diana fue a la mansión Wayne, era como un bello ritual, ir a ese lugar a platicar con Bruce, quien rara vez estaba en la Atalaya dispuesto a hablar, Batman era más reservado.

"Cómo sigue tu pie?" ella preguntó

"Mucho mejor" él dijo quitándose el zapato "mira, ya regresó a su color natural"

Diana sonrió, feliz porque Bruce sana rápido y feliz porque estaba con Bruce. Diana sabía que ahora nunca más volvería a sentir la felicidad que su hogar le daba, porque no podía regresar a él, pero aprendió bien la lección que Bruce le enseñó. Nada llenará ese hueco nunca. Seguían siendo iguales, extrañamente iguales.

Bruce salió por un momento, Diana se paró y miró una fotografía con una mujer bella en ella.

"Veo que te gusta husmear" Bruce regresó y dijo en tono de broma (o algo parecido)

"Quién es ella?" Diana preguntó.

"Martha Wayne... mi madre" Bruce contrajo las cejas, en señal de dolor.

"Lo siento" Diana dejó de mirar la fotografía y miró a Bruce.

"Nunca nada llenará ese vacío" Bruce dijo, recordando la lección que le enseñó a Diana.

Diana también aprendió algo valioso de Flash, actuar por impulsos, entonces siguiendo las enseñanzas de Flash, ella abrazó a Bruce, y en esta ocasión ella sintió lo que él sentía y lo notó... el dolor de Bruce está clavado tan profundamente que ni ella ni nadie podían sacarlo nunca. Ella pensó que su dolor era tonto en comparación con lo que él diario lidiaba, o trataba de lidiar. Cada quién tiene su propio y personal dolor y cada quién sabe cuanto duele, pero si logras sentir el dolor de alguien más, gracias a una conexión que haz establecido, y tu dolor lo siente esa otra persona, qué esperan ambos por pelear juntos? Por dejar de tratar de luchar en soledad cuando sabes que es inútil.

Las calles de Gotham de día no era el lugar favorito de Bruce, Alfred conducía el auto, atrás iban Bruce y Diana al aeropuerto, él viajaría algunos días fuera del país por negocios, ella regresaría a la Atalaya a cumplir su función como salvadora de la tierra. No se verían por semanas.

Al día siguiente, Diana, con su ropa de Wonder Woman, con los brazos cruzados, con la mirada vidriosa, observaba por la enorme ventana de la Atalaya la tierra, muy posiblemente el punto donde Bruce ahora estaba cumpliendo su función de hombre de negocios.

J'onn se acercó, el marciano es excelente "persona" si se permite la extraña expresión, tocó el hombro de Diana, como acostumbraba, ella sentía, cada vez que su verde compañero tocaba de esa forma su hombro que palabras de aliento y guías valiosas estaban por venir.

"Te diría que fueras a verlo" J'onn sonrió "pero no se fue para siempre"

"Lo sé" Diana sonrió igualmente y tomó la mano del marciano.

Qué sucedió en el aeropuerto el día anterior?

En medio de la blancura y las mil voces del aeropuerto, Bruce estaba listo para abordar su vuelo, Diana estaba frente a él. Sería una despedida temporal, pero por qué dolía tanto? Ambos sentían como si nunca más se volverían a ver. Ella lo abrazó, ahora, diferente a las ocasiones anteriores, ambos compartieron un sentimiento único y secreto, tristemente bello.

Él, después de todo, también ha aprendido algo de Flash, lo mismo que ella aprendió. Bruce rozó con ternura los labios de Diana, ella cerró los ojos y por enésima vez evitó el llanto.

Bruce se acercó al oído de Diana. Le dijo algo, un secreto que sólo ellos podían saber. Ella sonrió y asintió.

Guardar algo tan precioso como ese secreto, una clave que sólo 2 personas conocen es sentirse feliz a la manera poco tradicional, ya no volverás a sentirte como te sentiste, ahora sabes como sobrellevar eso. Las lecciones son valiosas, pero más aún cuando las aprendes de alguien igual a ti. Son 2 seres únicos en el vasto universo y se encuentran, porque el maldito destino así lo quiso. Dale gracias. Sólo necesitabas de eso.

Esto es, para siempre.

_FIN._

_

* * *

_

_'This Is It, Forever' _intepretada por_ Hood  
'Six Days At The Bottom Of The Ocean', 'Glittering Blackness', 'You Hand In Mine' _y_ 'The Moon Is Down' _interpretadas por_ Explosions In The Sky  
_


End file.
